


Hearts on Fire

by perfectlybad



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, Set After an Alternate Season 1 Ending - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlybad/pseuds/perfectlybad
Summary: After practice one day, Alex catches Julie staring at Luke. They have conversation about her feelings for him (or her insistance that she doesn't have any).
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Hearts on Fire

The band was practicing in the studio after school, like they did everyday. Even though they’d only been playing together for a little while, Julie had to admit that this time had become her favourite part of the day. Surrounded by her bandmates, playing music, everything felt so right.

A lot had changed since Luke, Alex and Reggie had shown up in her mother’s old studio out of the blue. At first, Julie had definitely had her doubts about them, but she’d quickly grown to love the three boys. Playing with them was fun, and she hadn’t enjoyed music this much since before her mom passed away.

This felt like a new chapter of her life. Something new and exciting. One of the things she especially liked about their band was making music with Luke. Things were so simple between them, and it was easy to work together on writing songs. 

Or at least it had been until recently.

Now, something felt off between them. Julie couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but somehow, her relationship with Luke had become awkward. Every time she stared at Luke, he seemed to turn away. It felt like there was some sort of tension between them that Julie couldn’t name.

Julie wasn’t sure if it was something she did, or if she was just reading too much into things. Probably the latter, though. Besides, Luke was always acting weird.

But then she caught a glimpse of Luke, standing in the middle of the studio with his guitar. The little flutter in her chest made Julie realize that she may have been causing more of the awkwardness between them than she’d thought. The sun shone in through the window and landed on him just perfectly, and Julie couldn’t help but stare.

As soon as she noticed Alex giving her a knowing look, Julie quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head and turned away, fighting a blush. With Julie still trying to recover, the band got ready to play some warm-up songs.

“Okay, let’s start off with ‘Finally Free’.” Julie told the boys, setting her hands on the keyboard.

As she began to play the song, Julie let herself become completely immersed in the music. At that moment, it was the only thing on her mind.

“Hearts on Fire, we’re no liars, so we say what we wanna say…”

___

After practice, Luke approached Julie eagerly.

“Great job today, Julie!” he told her with a grin. “I thought you sounded really good! Not that you don’t everyday, I just meant-”

“I know what you meant, Luke,” she reassured him with a small smile. “Thanks.”

His grin grew impossibly larger, and he extended his fist towards Julie. At first, she was confused, then realized he wanted a fistbump. Rolling her eyes, Julie complied. 

As quickly as he’d approached her, Luke turned around and followed Reggie out of the garage, presumably going to her house.

She shook her head at that, a stupid grin on her face. She couldn’t believe how close she’d gotten to these boys, and how they’d become such a huge part of her life. Now, she couldn’t imagine not having them in her life. 

Realizing that she’d been standing in the same place without moving for too long, Julie glanced up, catching Alex’s eye. He was smirking like he knew something she didn’t.

“What?” she asked accusingly.

Alex shrugged, that same smirk staying on his face. “Oh, nothing.” he said in a way that implied it definitely wasn’t nothing.

“Seriously, Alex. What is it?”

He paused before eventually saying, “Luke. You really like him, huh?”

“Well, yeah. I like all you guys.”

Alex fixed her with a hard stare. “That’s not what I mean, and you know it.”

Julie stared right back at him, willing herself not to give in, but eventually let out a sigh.

“Maybe my feelings for Luke are a bit different than they are for you or Reggie,”

“A bit different, huh?”

“Fine,” Julie ground out. “Maybe I have a little crush on him, but it doesn’t change anything. It’s not like I’m going to act on these feelings or anything. I wouldn’t want to be responsible for messing up the good thing we have going.”

“You’re not going to ruin anything. I’d say you go for it.” 

“Go for what? Seriously, Alex, it’s nothing but a silly crush.”

“Oh please, I’ve seen the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you.” Alex gave her a satisfied smile. “You’ve got it bad, Jules.”

Julie scoffed. “You’re one to talk.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Alex said, feigning innocence.

“Does the name Willie ring any bells?” Julie asked and saw that Alex was blushing.

“In case you don’t remember, this conversation was supposed to be about you and Luke.” Alex told her, quickly regaining his composure.

“Whatever. You can’t keep ignoring this thing between you and Willie, though.”

“And you can’t keep ignoring this thing between you and Luke.” he replied, using her own words against her.

Julie sighed, giving up for now. They were both too stubborn for this. There was no way the two of them were going to get anywhere with this conversation today.

“Let’s go see what the boys are doing.” she offered.

“Sure. But just so you know, I’m not letting this go. You’re going to have to admit your feelings eventually, Jules.” he added with a serious look on his face.

Julie glanced over her shoulder as she started towards the house. “Never gonna happen,”

But when she opened the front door and saw Luke standing inside, joking with Reggie with that dumb smile on his face, Julie realized just how wrong she was. “Oh, hey Jules!” Luke greeted her once her saw her in the doorway. Julie felt that same flutter in her chest from earlier, and a blush had creeped back into her face.

There was no use in denying it anymore. She really did have it bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom, and I just wanted to write something short and cute. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [julie-andthehimbos](http://julie-andthehimbos.tumblr.com)


End file.
